Unexpected Beginning
by Famelen21
Summary: It's something that we didn't expect, their beginning.. It's my first fan-fiction, hope you like it :3
1. Chapter 1

===Chapter 01===

~No One POV~

"Good morning Sunny!" a young girl greet Thousand Sunny from the deck

"the other is not awake yet? Fuuu~", the girl release a soft sigh.

The girl enter the boys dorm and pour a glass of water to a man with blonde hair

"hei !", the man is awake and ready to fight anyone who dare to wake him up

"ah! Kazuka morning", the man release a sweet smile after see the girl

"Sanji-san I think you must prepare breakfast before oni-chan wake up and get angry at you", she warn him

"ok, Kazu-chwan what do you want for breakfast ?", he ask

"anything", she reply him while trying to wake up a little deer.

"Chopper! Chopper !", Kazuka poke the little deer cheek gently

"ng~ five more minutes", mumble the little deer named Chopper in his sleep

"Kiba-kun is gonna eat you~", she teasing him

"WHERE ?!", Chopper wake up and hide behind her back

"I'm just kidding~ can you wake Usopp, Brook and Franky up ?", she request

"roger !", Chopper run his way to Usopp

"oni-chan will wake up if he smell food, Zoro-san is hard to be awaken, better wake Nami and Robin first", she leave the boys dorm and went straight to her dorm.

"Nami! Wake up !", Kazuka try to wake a girl with orange hair

"let her sleep, she sleep late last night", a girl with black hair warn Kazuka

"okay", she give up.

"MEAT!" captain's voice fill the entire ship

"looks like the captain is already wake up", the black hair girl named Robin smile

"Oni-chan ! Don't forget to brush your teeth, wash your face and change your clothes before eat your breakfast", Kazuka remind him

"OKAY!" he screamed as an answer

"LUFFY! SHUT UP !", the girl with orange hair wake up and run away to the deck

"it's look like she already wake up too", Robin smile at her

"un, one more person ", Kazuka release a soft sigh.

"Kazu, you're not eating ?", a man with long nose ask her

"no, before you all wake up", once more she enter the boys dorm and find a man with light green hair sleeping peacefully.

"ZORO-SAN!" she shakes his arms only to be replied by a groan

_or should I steal his sword? _She thought.

Her hand touch his sword "don't ever touch my sword", his hand grip her hand tightly

"Zoro-san you're awake ?", Kazuka smile and trying to release his grip

"you will receive a punishment Kazu", Zoro pull her closer to his body

"pu-punishment ?", Kazuka give him a confused look

"SHITTY MARIMO ! Kazu-chwan~ the breakfast is ready", suddenly Sanji-san open the door and Zoro get up from his bed

"you're not eating Kazu?" Zoro ask ready to leave the dorm

"I'll be there in a moment", her face is facing her lap.

~Kazuka POV~

_What is that? Why he doing that to me? What is my fault? _My mind is full of questions while I eating my breakfast.

"Thanks for the food", I stand up from my chair and give Sanji-san a sweet smile

"your welcome Kazu-chwan", Sanji-san gave me a bow as an answer.

I walking to the deck, my light brown hair flew by the wind but I keep it down with my hand.

"I'M FULL! Zzzz..." oni-chan screamed and fall asleep right away

"Luffy no baka", Nami just release a soft sigh

"our captain is a special captain", said Franky.

I'm walking to the boy's dorm "Kazu-san where are you going? Yohohoho~", ask Brook

"I want to clean up your dorm, I believe it's a mess now", I replied him before enter the dorm and close the door behind me.

I picked up some of the clothes on the floor until I hear a voice,

"ready to receive your punishment?" I know that voice so I take a step back

"Zoro-san? What punishment?" my voice is shaking and my back is touching the wall now

"a punishment because you touch my sword", Zoro-san put his right hand beside my head and his other hand grab my waist

"Zoro-san you're too close", I warn him trying to push him away. His breaths touch my cheek that already burning red.

I close my eyes shut and feels something soft touch my lips so I open my eyes and see Zoro-san kiss me on the lips, my eyes widen and my hands try to push him away but he is to strong for me, I don't know what to do and now my lung is screaming for air.

We broke apart gasping for air

"is it you first kiss?", he ask while I put both of my hands covering my lips and nodded to his question

"I can teach you how to do a proper kiss", my eyes was covered by my bangs

"meet me in this dorm tomorrow at the same time", he leaves me there still shock because of his action.

I came to the dorm again, NOT because I want to meet him, it's my routine to clean up the dorm.

"You came again", and there he is waiting for me to enter the dorm I guess

"ready for your first lesson?" he stand up from his position

"look, I didn't come here to take any lesson from you okay? I just want to clean up your dorm like usual", I explain

"liar", the moment I realize he already kiss me.

"Ng- STOP!", I tried not to kiss him back "it's a lie too", he mumble between the kiss then he lick my lower lips begging for an entrance _in your dreams_, I thought and I bit his tongue, but he didn't give up he push me to the wall and make me gasp, he slip his tongue through the opportunity and explore his new territory leaving non untouched.

We broke apart breathless "you want to return the kiss aren't you?" he asks with a smirk

"no I'm not!" I don't agree with him and he kisses me again but with more passion, I give up to his passion and starting to kiss him back. I'm in love with him since kid; yeah I've met him long time ago when I come to the East Blue to visit oni-chan and Ace ni-chan. His left hand squeezes my left breast and I release a quite moan while kissing him, he bites my lower lip gently and I give him access. When I realize we already on the bed but I don't know how we arrived at the bed with him on to of me.

"ngg, Zoro-san", I try to speak his name between a moan

"Zoro is enough", he mumble in my neck looking for my weak spot

"Zo...RO!" I scream because he found my weak spot and sucking my skin.

After awhile he stop and look at me "I Love You", he waits for my respond

"eh?" I'm a little bit surprise

"since you come to the crew I always thought I've met you before, somewhere", he confessed

"we've met before in East Blue when we still young", I explained

"and the thing is I Love you too", I peck his lips

"so, we can have sex now?" he ask with a smirk

"NO! Not yet!" I get down from the bed and continue clean up the dorm

"but now we're a couple right?" he ask then I kiss him and say "of course".


	2. Chapter 2

===Chapter 02===

~Zoro POV~

She came to the dorm like usual. "morning~", I tease her

"mo-morning", she blushed how cute

"ready to take the first kiss lesson ?", I'm walking towards her

"um-ye-yeah ?", sounds more like question than answer

"oh come on, we're already a couple", her face is facing the floor

"but-", I cut her off

"come closer", and she do what I said.

I grab her waist look at her dark blue eyes it's so beautiful, capturing her Lavender scent, her soft pink lips and her soft light brown hair she really make me crazy.

"Um-Zoro? You-you can kiss me now", she tip toed and close her eyes, and I closed the gap between us. After awhile she doesn't do anything so I broke apart

"gah! Lick my lip already!" my voice must sound pissed off because she look a bit surprise

"but, what if I do it wrong?" she looks like she gonna cry

"then we do it again, you will not hurt me don't you? This time I will let you kiss me first", I lean in and close my eyes waiting for he to get closer to me, I can feel her breath slowly touch my cheeks and finally she kiss me. I wait for her to make a first move and she did, she put her arms around my neck and lick my lower lip gently begging for entrance, her tongue explore my mouth. Our tongue duel for dominance as I lead her to my bed before we arrived at the bed she broke the kiss

"we must stop before you do something to me", her eyes look straight at my soul

"we only become couple for two days and you want to have sex already?", she ask release my grip from her waist

"okay, when do you want to do it ?", I ask

"after 3 months", she kiss my cheek and start clean up the dorm

"3 months ?!", I shocked

"any protest ?", she ask not looking at me

"it's too long for me !", I protested

"not for me~", she sang

"ok 3 months is a deal, where is your prove?", she turn at me and raise her pinky finger

"a kiss will be enough", then I kiss her full on the lips as a prove of our promise.

~Kazuka POV~

"Finished with the cleaning?" Robin asked me right after I exit the dorm I nod as an answer

"captain ! I see a ship!" Franky called onii-chan

"hwat siip?" onii-chan answered him with stuff inside his mouth.

Then someone landing in our ship "Mr. Straw Head", I know that voice it's belong to Trafalgar Law

"tiger man !" onii-chan greeted him still holding some foods in both of his hands.

Law-san walking towards me "may I have a word with you, your majesty?" he give me a deep bow.

I only panic and ask him to rise his head and I remember not answer his question yet "of course, we can have a talk while drink some tea that Sanji-san make", I look at Sanji-san

"it would be nice, but I want to have a talk with your highness in my ship", he offered me.

I looked at onii-chan waiting for permission and he give me a simple nod. Before I leave our ship I looked at Zoro and give him a smile _I'll be alright_.

"please come in", Law-san open the door for me

"thank you, what is this place ?", I ask him after entering the room

"it's my room", he answer me

"looks like bedroom to me", I said that after I see a bed in the corner of the room.

"so what do you wanted to say to me ?", I ask while sitting on his sofa and cross my legs

"well—", he doesn't finish his word because I hear onii-chan's scream from outside

"KAZU!", I stand up from the sofa looks confused

"onii-chan?", I trying to get out of the room and finds out what happening.

Suddenly Law-san push me and lay me down on his bed "what are you doing? Let me go!" I try to release myself from him, then suddenly I feel a pair of lips touch my lips roughly. He kissed me hungrily yet rough, accidentally he bite my lower lip to hard and now it's bleeding yet he still kiss me, every time I want to speak he will kiss me harder. Finally I push him with one blow, after we broke apart I try to catch my breath panting because of the kiss

"what do you want from me ?", I'm screaming trying to get anyone attention that can save me now

"I only want you to become mine", I swear I see him smirk. He opens my tops and kisses my neck looking for my weak spot, the same spot that Zoro kissed.

"Please stop~ ng, ah-ah La-Law-san", I try my best not to moan under his kiss

"then why are you shivering under my touch?" he open my bra and take my breast to his mouth, licking and sucking my harden nipple. _I only want to do it with Zoro, _I try my best not to cry but I can't hold my tears longer because he bite my nipple and red liquid running from my nipple.

"Gomu gomu no Gatling!" he destroyed the door

"KAZU!" Zoro's voice makes me relax, makes me forget what just happen.

"Gomu gomu no jet pistol!" onii-chan kicked Law-san right on the face, soon most of my crew are in the room, Nami cover my body with a blanket.

"Kazu are you alright ?", Chopper asked me worry is in his eyes I only answered him with a simple nod

"aren't you to rough to a lady ?", it's the first time I look Sanji-san serious usually when he sees a girl naked he will run to her with heart on his eyes.

"I guess I'm not to rough on her, RO—", he stopped after I jumped between him and my crew

"don't hurt anybody!" I look at onii-chan and his gaze soften.

"Zoro! Take her to the ship", he ordered

"onii-chan", I called him

"it's alright I won't hurt him", I still give him the same look

"I promise", he give me a grin and my gaze is soften.

I don't know what happen in the Heart Pirate ship the moment I'm leaving.

"Kazu! Are you alright ?", worried can I look in Franky's eyes

"I'm alright Franky, thanks", I smiled at him.

Zoro take me to his room "Zoro ?", I ask confused because he doesn't say anything.

"whe—", he mumbling something

"what did you say ?", I can't hear him

"where did he hurt you ?", he looks furious.

I take a step back and avoid eyes contact "well, my lips and my breast", suddenly he laid me down on his bed and kiss me trying to find the scar.

"ng- Zoro", I mumble between the kiss, the he open the blanket that cover my body and lick my nipple that still bleeding.

"Ah! Zo-Zoro", I have to stop him but it feels like my body have it own brain.

My hands pull Zoro closer to my breast, every time he lick or kiss my nipple my body shivering. "where is Kazu ?", I can hear onii-chan's voice from outside the room, Zoro and I quickly get away from each other. I put the blanket to cover my body right before onii-chan open the door

"Kazu! Are you alright ?", he hug me after he enter the room

"I'm alright onii-chan", his warmth make me calm down and hug him back.

He pulled away "go and rest", I nodded and leave Zoro's room.


	3. Chapter 3

~Kazuka POV~

The night after the accident, I go to the deck.

"Sunny", I called our beloved ship

"please tell oni-chan and the others, I'll be back before dinner time. I already leave a note for them tough", I smiled weakly before jump to the ocean.

~Zoro POV~

I go to the kitchen to grab some mineral water before go to the gym the moment I wake up, usually I'm not wake up this early. _It's too quiet_. After I drink some water I spotted a paper on the table.

After look at it I go to the dorm while screaming

"Oi! Minna! wake up!" after I wake up all of the crew we go to the kitchen, Robin read it for us:

_I'll be back before the sunset. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine :)_

_-Kazuka-_

Suddenly Luffy go out to the deck and scream out loud

"KAZU! I'M ALREADY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!" Chopper and Usopp follow him

"ME TOO !".

"Hime told you not to worried right?", suddenly a big sea dragon came out from the sea

"I can't believe it, it's real", Robin look impress

"can you get us to her?", Luffy ask

"that's the reason I came here", he says smiling

"what's your name?", Chopper ask him

"my name is Toi, I'm Hime's personal butler", he bow his head a little. He take us to the under the sea with his ability of course Sunny come too.

After awhile we arrived at a big sea palace. "it's incredible!" Nami looks around

"it's amazing", Robin too we impressed by this palace until we hear a voice

"Toi-san !", we look at the direction where that voice come.

"I told you to calm them down! not to bring them here", she puffed her cheek _so adorable_

"my apologize Hime, but maybe the Queen want to meet them", he bow in respect

"well then please take care of them, I still have a lesson before we start the ceremony", she smiled at him before leave us

"as you wish your majesty", Toi said before turn at us "please this way".

"why we should wear this ?!", I ask him while pointing my suit

"it's a formal ceremony, we can't let you wear a t-shirt and jeans right ?", he answer me while hanging my clothes in the wardrobe.

"can I wear my sandals and my straw hat?" Luffy ask him

"yes, Hime told me not to change your sandals. If all of you done please follow me", he open the door and walk in front of us.

We walk to the place where Nami and Robin change clothes first then off to go somewhere.

"hey! its Kazu's voice right?" Chopper ask Sanji

"you're right it's her", he looks so annoying.

"she says she has a lesson right ?", Robin ask Toi politely

"yes", he answer while heading towards a big door

"what lesson ?", she ask again

"it's her voice lesson time", he open the door and revealed Kazu in front of a piano.

One of her hand touch her stomach, after she stopped singing she walk towards us

"Hime, please get ready", Toi bow in front of her _how many times he did that in one day ?. _

"okay", she smiled at him and walk towards us

"you can wait in the front yard down stairs, I'll see you guys there", she walked out of the room after sent me a secret wink.

So many people gathered in the front yard but I don't see Kazu anywhere. After awhile I see her coming from the door, she wearing a long black and white dress, she let her hair down and she wearing a crown and the point is she really beautiful. After she came out we heading towards somewhere we didn't know.

"where are we going ?", Usopp ask

"we will go to the grave yard", Toi answer while we are shock

"grave yard ?", Franky look confused like most of the crew

"just follow us", Toi command.

After we arrived at the gate of the grave we stopped.

"why are we stopping?" Franky ask

"it's still in front of the gate right?" Nami completed Franky's question

"just watch" Toi look expressionless.

Then we can hear Kazu's voice "you're an archeologist, right miss? would you like to read what's written in there" suddenly he ask Robin politely while pointing at the gate.

"only the true heir that can open this gate" Robin read the written things on the gate.

"what is that?" Luffy is pointing at something that dancing (?) above of us

"that is the protector of the gate, we called her the woman in the wind" Toi explained still expressionless.

Suddenly the wind stops in front of me and send me a smile, Kazu's voice stopped and the gate was opened.

We arrived at one big grave named:

_Our Beloved Queen, May the ocean protect her. Narihiko Kahoko_

"its oba-chan's grave" I can look sorrow in Luffy's eyes.

After many people bows and put a bouquet in front of the gate, finally it's our turn. Luffy bows first the all of us. He take of his hat and kneeled before her "oba-chan long time no see" he greet her with his soft voice not the loud one

"I'm doing fine and I still remember our promise that I will protect her and my crews with my life on the line" he get up and bow for the last time.

Its Kazu turns, she bows first and then kneeled just like Luffy. She position herself to praying position, I can see tears escaping her eyes slowly but I stand still behind her ready to give her comfort when she's done.

The ceremony was over; I walk to her room checking if she's alright.

"Kazu?" I called her after knocking her door

"come in" her voice is not as usual and I know that she's crying.

The moment I enter her room, she hug as soon as possible. Wetting my shirt with her tears, all I can do is trying to calm her down by patting her head.

"shh... it's gonna be alright, I'm here" I buried my nose in her crown and tighter my hug.

"please don't leave me" I can feel her body is trembling and cold as snow in December.

"I won't, I promise" I kissed her cheek

"now, get some sleep. Captain wants us to go early in the morning" I peck her lips before leaving her room.

~No One POV~

"Bye-bye!" Luffy screamed while waving his hand from the deck.

"Grandma I leave this ocean in your hands" Kazuka kissed that old woman cheek and bow before she aboard the ship

"you can leave it to me" that old woman send a smile to her beloved granddaughter.

"Toi-san please take care of Grandma, Hikaru-chan and Oka-san" Kazuka smiled at her personal butler "it would be my pleasure Hime" he bow deeply. Thousand Sunny starts leaving the Oceana castle.

"take care!" a girl waved to the Straw Hat ship.

"Hikaru-chan!" Kazuka realize her voice and searching her figure before waving back at her with a joyful smile plaster on her face.

After awhile Thousand Sunny arrived above the sea.

"Kazu-san, who is Hikaru?" Robin asks Kazuka that still drying the ship with her ability.

"she was my personal maid once, but she sacrificed herself to be the sea pearl" she explained while drying her hand with a handkerchief.

"what is sea pearl?" Nami's eyes shining after hear the word _pearl_.

Kazuka touch her necklace "this is called Merilia; it's the power of the sea. It's the one who give life to all sea creatures and it's the one who keep the sea healthy" Robin make a confused look while Luffy is already sleeping.

"the pearl lived by taking someone life, but that person must sacrifice them self to be the pearl" she is silent for a moment

"even if you have to leave a person you dear most" when she said that words it sounds more like whisper.

"oh and by the way, today is full moon right?" she lifted her head

"um, it's full moon today" Chopper nodded at her question.


End file.
